


You don't need to save me...

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, angry lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: 13. "Get out of the way before I murder you."Silverstone, 2018





	You don't need to save me...

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i have gotten a few sewis drabble prompts and since i've done this one and i'll do the rest tomorrow i wanted to post this on here so i can go to sleep in peace. you can also find these on my tumblr or request them as well cheers

Silverstone, 2018

Lewis was pissed. Actually no, he was more than pissed, he was furious. He didn't win his home Grand Prix. All because of the fucking contact with Kimi. 

He was trying to control his harsh breathing, not to look too disappointed into the crowd. It was his people and his crowd. He felt empty, that win was something he wanted something so much. There is no feeling compared to what you feel when the cheers and the words of your people carry you to a win.

Taking his champagne and trophy, he tried to get away from the Ferrari drivers as fast as possible. Unfortunately he didn't accomplish doing just that.

He felt a hand on his upper arm, slowing him down. He knew it was Sebastian, no need to take wild guesses. Sebastian was now in front of him, his both hands on Lewis' shoulders. Lewis looked at the ground, he didn't want Seb to see him this angry because he wasn't angry at him. He was angry at Kimi but also himself as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kimi passing by them and the Ferrari mechanic carrying Sebastian's trophy, including the constructors one as well. The German quickly gave them a nod, as in saying a goodbye, before turning back to Lewis.

"Get out of the way before I murder you." Lewis said in a very low voice. He hated being like this, he rarely got angry but he couldn't give a fuck right now. Sebastian's hand were now on his upper arms, slowly gripping his skin through the Nomex to soothe him.

"Lewis-"

"I won't repeat myself."

"Can we just talk? You kno-"

But Sebastian couldn't finish his sentence because Lewis was already marching away. 

He could hear Sebastian sigh before calling out his name. He didn't turn back nor did Sebastian run after him. There was no need for that, he knew Lewis in his angry state, even though it rarely happened.

There was one thing going through his mind that he promised to himself. Hockenheimring and Monza are his tracks to win and no one elses.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> anyone noticing me using reputation lyrics for titles? noup just me..okay


End file.
